


Pagando deudas

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild Tiger es una caja de sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagando deudas

Yuri no pensó en ningún momento que un héroe lograría atraparlo, aunque sí sabía que el único que tal vez podría tener alguna posibilidad de hacerlo era Wild Tiger.

Y ahora era justo él quien lo estaba sosteniendo de un brazo, impidiéndole caer a su muerte o a su ruta de escape, dependiendo de si la herida en su hombro derecho dificultaba o no el manejo de sus llamas.

Aun así, el estar herido y tener frente a él la posibilidad de morir no quería decir que él se rendiría mansamente.

—Suéltame —ordenó, todavía sin intenciones de atacar al héroe. Los poderes de Wild Tiger habían llegado a su límite minutos atrás y atacarlo ahora podría matarlo, algo que no planeaba hacer.

Aunque Wild Tiger era un estorbo para su justicia, también era un verdadero héroe, un hombre inocente que vivía según sus creencias y no ignoraba el mal, aun cuando sus métodos eran demasiado magnánimos.

—¿Y dejar que te mates? —resopló Wild Tiger, halándolo hacia arriba con dificultad—. Claro.

Era difícil creer que Wild Tiger estaba diciendo la verdad; sin embargo, Yuri decidió contestarle como si le creyera.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Estás herido, cara de guante —señaló Wild Tiger, sin dejar de sostenerlo y de hacer fuerza, intentando subirlo a la azotea del edificio—. Deja de quejarte y pon de tu parte.

Querer probar qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Wild Tiger fue lo que hizo que Yuri le hiciera caso y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ambos estuvieron lejos del borde y Wild Tiger suspiró sonoramente, luciendo cansado después del esfuerzo.

—Listo —dijo Wild Tiger—, estamos a mano. La próxima vez —continuó, levantando la visera de su traje y mirándolo con seriedad—, ten por seguro que te atraparé y sin la ayuda de ningún loco como ese.

Yuri inclinó un poco su cuello, curioso.

¿Así que Wild Tiger había querido devolverle el favor de salvarlo y solo planeaba intentar atraparlo cuando él no estuviese en desventaja luego de recibir un disparo en uno de sus hombros?

Nunca habría imaginado algo así; pero Yuri tampoco había pensado en la posibilidad de que existiera un verdadero héroe en la farsa de Hero TV y enfrentar a Wild Tiger le habría probado lo contrario.

Y Wild Tiger seguía sorprendiéndolo de las mejores maneras...

Sin poder evitarlo, Yuri rió suavemente, complacido, antes de partir.


End file.
